Gilded Chronicles
by Magna of Miracles
Summary: Giant crossover fic involving multiple universes included: Marvel, Digimon, DC, Devil May Cry, Street Fighter, God of War, and more
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Magnamon, and I'll be your narrator for this... excursion. What is the story you ask? Honestly I'm narrating current events so I have no idea. Now, I am waiting in one of the rooms at the Crystal Palace, main base of the Royal Knights. I'm waiting for the twelve Knights to finish their meeting and give me an answer as to whether or not I am the thirteenth Knight. Unfortunately, they can't decide whether or not I should enter the gates with a meeting. Yeah, I'm a bit anxious simply ;because I don't think the Third-in-command likes me. Oh, here they come now. They entered my room through the door, obviously. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode stepped through the front of the group.

"Magnamon...", he began.

"Yes, dear?", I answered. He handed me a communicator, called a Data Linx(Author's Note: I did not misspell that), and said, "Welcome to the Royal Knights." I installed the communicator into my helmet and said, "Oh, Pally, you've made me the happiest Mon in the WHOLE world."

"So disrespectful...", muttered Omegamon. He's the third-in-command who doesn't like me.

"What was that, Omegamon?", asked Alphamon.

"Nothing, sir.", he grumbled. Alphamon handed me Omegamon's Captain's Jacket. It's really just a leather trench coat with the Royal Knights' coat of arm on the left shoulder but eh.

"I need to get a Squad 9 insignia on the right shoulder like you and Paladin.", I said.

"We'll prepare one, okay?", said Paladin.

"I guess I can wait."

"Wait a minute; HE is a member of Squad 9."

"Yes, I am, O ye of the no hands."

"But all the members have-"

"Nicknames, good job, you're right. We all attained Legend status, but I have two names."

"How?"

"Two different accomplishments, Skippy."

"Really? What are they?", asked Examon.

"Perhaps later, we need to discuss legion assignments.", interrupted Paladin.

"Magna, since you're third-in-command,you pick first.", said Alphamon.

"Odd..."

"We know who you'll pick."

"Oh, yeah, Omegamon and Dukemon."

"What?", exclaimed Omegamon.

"He is your superior, Omegamon; now, Magna, pick your non Knights."

"Beelzemon, Darkdramon, BanchoLeomon, and BlackWargreymon."

"Alright, I will take Sleipmon, Examon, Craniamon, Duftmon, SlashAngemon, and JumboGamemon.", said Alphamon.

"I will take Dynasmon, Crusadermon, TigerVespamon, UlforceVeedramon, Justimon, and TyrantKabuterimon."

"Obivously.", I said.

"But sir I-", started Omegamon.

"Omegamon, you are Magnamon's subordinate now. You must accept that.", said Alphamon.

"Yes, sir.", he said reluctantly.

"Where's the others?", I asked.

"Outside.", replied Paladin. I flew out a nearby window to where the rest of Squad 9 was.

"Hey Magna.", said JumboGamemon.

"Hey, Jumbo. Beelzemon, Bancho, Blackwargreymon, and Darkdramon are with me. C'mon,guys." The four I had picked along with Omegamon and Dukemon flew toward the forest. I got contacted over the Data Linx.

"Magnamon,", said Alphamon, "I need you to take your team to Appollomon's castle."

"For?"

"To ask the Olympus Twelve about the matter we discussed a few weeks ago."

"The matter is?"

"Later, Magna, go."

"Alright, Let's go, guys." We flew off in a flash.

a review would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

We would have arrived at the castle in minutes, but Beelzemon just HAD to call Ai and Mako again. Jeez, every time we're on a mission he's telling them he's safe and that he's blasting the bad guys. Honestly, why do I pick him for squads? He should be like the last guy picked in soccer, nobody wants and he doesn't do anything when he gets picked. Oh yeah, the "I can take on multitudes of some of the most powerful Digimon in existence" thing. Anywho, after an hour of flying, we made it to Inferno Castle, Appollomon's home. I love the variety of the Fire species of Digimon when it comes to names. Pyro Barrage, Nova Blast, etc. they're so original. Back to the task at hand, I went up to the castle's flaming door and knocked on the door. Of course like in any castle...

"HALT! Who goes there?", said a voice.

"Your Mother. Now, let us in before we rip you to pieces and you use your organs as hats.", I replied. That normally works. Full disclaimer, readers: I do NOT; I repeat do NOT use peoples' inner parts as decorative accessories.

"Y-yes, my lords.", said the voice. The lock on the door clicked and the door miraculously opened. Naturally, we walked inside. Unfortunately, like most castles and dungeons I have ever walked into, we were surrounded by twenty SkullMeramon and one AncientVolcamon.

"I don't suppose you could direct us to the um... restrooms.", said Dukemon.

"Aw, buck up, chum; these nice gentlemen are just here to escort us to their very BEST torture room. Well, lead away, boys.", I said.

"Magna, can we just go ahead and beat them?", asked BanchoLeomon.

"Well, Bancho, I was planning on five more minutes of banter, maybe a nice spot of tea, and discuss with our fine gentlemen the cons of an autocratic society; but your idea DOES sound more efficient. I suppose." Bancho roared and punched a SkullMeramon into a nearby wall. I grabbed a mini-bust of Appollomon and smashed it over another SkullMeramon's head. I then grabbed it by its chains and used it to kill about five others. Beelzemon and Dukemon combined their attacks to kill the AncientVolcamon. The others dispatched the rest of the SkullMeramon in equally stylish and fan-pleasing fashion, one involving a lamp; but I am too lazy to describe their awesomeness. Now, go wallow in the sorrow, knowing you will never get to read three of the most awesome kills in history. Take solace in the fact that I am your guide through this darkness as we progress further. We walked down the gigantic hallway that surely didn't lead to the throne room. I kicked opened the doors with my new head-boot. Disclaimer: I am kidding. I have never used someone's head as a boot. That would be gross and unsanitary... and very cliche'.

"So, you killed my welcoming committee." I was holding one of the bodies in my hands.", said Appollomon.

"'Tis but a scratch, m'lord. He'll recover."

"I doubt it, but by your actions, I assume you are the Scourge of the North, Magnamon of Squad 9."

"I didn't know that I was a SCOURGE per se'. I thought of myself as more of a calamity. Perhaps an annoyance."

"Alphamon sent you, correct?"

"Yes, whatever you discussed, he wants and answer."

"The answer is WAR!" Appollomon began laughing manically.

"I do believe his brain was sacked."

"You will not live to see tomorrow." He called for his entire army to join him. It was a total of one hundred SkullMeramon, five hundred Meramon, fifty BlueMeramon, forty MetalGreymon, three Wargreymon, himself, and a Phoenixmon. I turned to Omegamon and said,"I don't think he likes you."


End file.
